


From Prisoner, to Lover

by The_fiery_topknot



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, kazi is a bean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25135243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_fiery_topknot/pseuds/The_fiery_topknot
Relationships: Amaya/Janai (The Dragon Prince)
Kudos: 51





	From Prisoner, to Lover

AFTER THE EVENTS OF “GHOST”

“No! You have to look! If you want to live you have to look into the light!” Amaya barely made out the words as she squinted against the harsh glare of the light staff. The elf could be playing a trick on her for all she knew, but what choice did she have? As she steeled herself to stare the light in its bright presence, it overwhelmed her. The Light was prying into her eyes, through them, into her heart, mind and soul. She barely felt the tears leaking out of her eyes when the light suddenly vanished. She broke down sobbing and crying and struggling to breathe, drowning on her own tears.  
[WILL I SEE? WILL I SEE? WILL I SEE?] Amaya signed frantically over and over, not caring if they knew what she meant, or how even to communicate with her. Her sight was her lifeline, all these years. She was proud of her eyesight and how much better it was than others. She honed it, mostly because she never could hear, she needed her eyes more than anything. And now they were gone, too.  
The little mouse of a translator, Amaya vaguely remembered their name as Kazi, put a four fingered hand on her back. Amaya flinched, but realized the elf was tracing a letter on her skin. Sarai and Amaya communicated like this when it was dark, and they were supposed to be fast asleep. [Y-O-U-R E-Y-E-S C-O-M-E B-A-C-K] The hand read across her back. She let out a sigh that spoke more words that anything else could. [T-E-M-P-O-R-A-R-Y D-A-M-A-G-E] [H-E-A-L-E-R W-I-L-L C-O-M-E] Abruptly, the lettering stopped as Amaya felt heavier footsteps enter the chambers. She realized that she was no longer in the Prison Ring of Death and Fire, as she nicknamed it, and in a cooler space (For Lux Aurea, that wasn’t saying much) that felt more like a bedroom.  
She felt a whoosh of air as she presumed the Knight sat down next to her. Kazi started to write on her back again this time communicating that the healer would put drops in her eyes and for her not to freak out. They burned like fire, and Amaya just grunted after everything she’s been through. After a few moments of slow blinking, she began to see the world in grays. She saw again! Granted, it wasn’t full color, but didn’t the translator say that it would be only temporary?  
She saw her elven captor reach down with a wet cloth to cover her eyes. It was so refreshing and cooling and Amaya almost melted. The knight stayed like that for a long time, not moving, not saying a word, just staying with the human who saved her from death, the human whom she repaid by giving her pain, anguish and suffering.  
Janai saw her human prisoner had relaxed enough in her arms and quickly fell asleep. Either due to exhaustion or pain or both, she let her guard down and completely conked out. She was dead to the world and was actually kind of starting to hurt Janai’s legs quite a bit. Janai grunted as she moved the human’s body away from her as she stood up and shook imaginary dust off her shoulders. Please don’t wake up, she thought, as she lifted her prisoner off the dirty ground, onto a soft mattress. Laying in Janai’s arms, the human general looked so… vulnerable. The tough, snarky badass, pain-in-her-interrogating-neck, crass, flirty, confident human looked like a child. A small defenseless child.  
Janai caught herself wiping a smile off of her face as she left the human’s temporary quarters.

AFTER THE EVENTS OF “HEARTS OF CINDER”  
Janai was running. She wasn’t entirely sure where she was going, but she just needed an escape. As tears blurred her sight, she eventually made it to her own quarters and fell to her knees and cried. She hadn’t cried since she was a little girl but now everything came crashing down on her. Memories of Khessa, when she was alive, with so much energy and sass and strength flooded through Janai’s mind. Janai was there for only a while before she heard quiet footsteps approaching. She knew exactly who it was.  
“Leave me alone, human.” Janai snapped harshly.  
The mourning elf could still feel the human’s eyes on her, “Go! Get out. Please leave.” Janai tried to command the General, but her voice broke, giving away her pain. As the General did not heed her words, she motioned for the translator to step in. As Kazi signed Janai’s words to her, the General signed [I KNOW, I’M STAYING HERE]. She gently pushed them away and crouched down and looked Janai in the eyes. The human signed a phrase and Kazi translated it for her.  
[I KNOW WHAT IT FEELS LIKE. I’M SO SORRY.]  
“How could you ever know how it feels?!” Janai burst out, fire in her eyes now, not tears.  
[MY SISTER, MY QUEEN, SACRIFCED HERSELF SO I COULD LIVE.] Kazi interpreted. Janai heard Kazi mutter a quiet “Oh” after translating.  
“So, you do understand. Forgive me.” Janai bit her lip, embarrassed at her outcry.  
[I KNOW THE PAIN, THE ANGER, AND THE REVENGE, BUT YOU CAN’T GO AFTER VIREN. NOT YET. HE’S TOO POWERFUL.]  
“You’re right. I know, I-, I- I can’t just do nothing, though!” Janai hit the floor in frustration.  
[WE WILL STOP HIM. WE WILL AVENGE YOUR SISTER. HER DEATH WILL NOT BE FOR NOTHING! BUT NOT NOW. NOT YET, JANAI] The earnestness of the message was clear on the General’s face.  
“I, I understand.” Janai replied, tears still streaked on her face. The General pulled her closer and wiped the tears away. When the General’s fingers made contact, it felt light, unexpected from the seasoned warrior. Her hand felt warm, and her glove and was burned from when she withheld Janai earlier. The Silent General smiled a gentle smile and Janai melted under the human’s protective embrace. During this moment Kazi stepped out, giving the human and the elf some privacy.  
“I still don’t know your name, human.” Janai said after a long moment had passed between them. The human searched around for something to write on and found a writing tablet. She wrote – AMAYA.  
Amaya, yes, she liked that name. Fitting for the human sitting across from her. A small smile flitted across her lips as she locked the General’s name in her head.  
“Amaya.” She tested it out.  
[YES, THAT’S MY NAME] Amaya wrote, smirking slightly.  
“It sounds pretty.”  
[WELL I COULD NEVER TELL.] The snarky general deadpanned.  
“A beautiful name for a beautiful human.” Janai murmured out, not thinking. A red blush creeped into her dark cheeks, and she looked away, embarrassed. Oh my God! Why would I say such a foolish thing out loud? Now Amaya’s looking at me strangely.  
Amaya touched the bottom of her chin with her fingers lightly in a gesture that meant thank you. She wrote on the paper, [I THINK YOU’RE PRETTY CUTE, TOO] and warmly smiled at the blushing elf. 

“DRAGONGUARD”

[R-A-Y-L-A IS A FRIEND] Callum signed. Amaya was hesitant to accept the elven assassin as a friend. After all, Rayla and the other Moonshadow elves had killed her brother in-law and had tried to kill her nephews. But seeing Callum’s reassuring smile made her realize that maybe Rayla can be trusted. If Callum trusts her, I’ll give her a chance, she thought.  
“Uh, looks like you have an elf friend now, too?” Callum interrupted her internal thoughts.  
Amaya was about to reply, but out of the corner of her eye, she saw Janai approach her nephew.  
“We are not friends…” Janai said, visibly blushing. “She is my prisoner.”  
Riiight. Amaya thought dryly. Just friends, we definitely didn’t have that moment in your room where I comforted you, and you cried in my arms and then you told me you thought I was beautiful. To Callum, she signed, [SHE THINKS I’M CUTE BUT WON’T ADMIT IT YET] accompanied with one of her signature cheeky grins. Janai stared at her and blushed even deeper, if possible.  
Her “captor” introduced herself to Callum’s entourage, but because Janai’s back was to Amaya, she could not understand what she was saying very well. Amaya found herself thinking about her sister, Sarai, which happened very frequently.  
If Sarai were here, she would like Janai. Both women shared some similar qualities, such as intelligence, humor, and both being an accomplished warrior and knight, respectively. Sarai would tell her “what good taste” her sister had. And perhaps Sarai and Janai would bond over being queens in their own right and become great friends.  
Whenever Amaya took a girl home as a teenager, a rarity on its own, her only requirement was that Sarai approved of them. A picture popped into her head, of herself, Janai, Sarai, Harrow, Khessa, among all the other people she’s lost, being at peace and hanging out together. She shook herself out of her reverie and tried to focus on what her nephew was saying.

3 WEEKS AFTER THE EVENTS OF “THE FINAL BATTLE”  
“General Amaya! Your elf friend is waiting for you outside the castle limits.” A crown guard member respectfully informed General Amaya. She was with her young nephew, who also happened to be the King of Katolis. She glanced toward him with a look of concern. Ezran saw her and said, “Don’t worry, General. I can take care of this. Go after Janai!” Amaya got up from her chair in the throne room with a grateful smile and waved over Commander Gren, her translator, friend, and confidant.  
As they walked through the courtyard, they observed peace and quiet. Callum and Rayla were sparring, and it reminded her of Harrow and Sarai doing the exact same thing years earlier. The young Master of the Crown Guard was teaching a sword-fighting lesson outside. After a few minutes of silence between the two of them, Amaya finally spotted the Golden Knight of Lux Aurea waiting for them patiently outside the castle limits.  
Janai rose from the bench she was waiting on and greeted them.  
“Hello, Commander Gren, General Amaya. Thank you for meeting me here.” Janai bowed respectfully. After they exchanged pleasantries and small talk, Janai changed the subject and started talking about what she came here to discuss. As always, Gren was by Amaya’s side. He didn’t have much to do at first, because there was no need for translating yet. To make things easier on the pair, Janai talked slower than normal so Amaya could understand without Gren’s help.  
“It’s been a while. As you know, I am needed in my kingdom. My people have waited long enough, and I must go.”  
[I KNOW YOU HAVE DUTIES TO YOUR PEOPLE. I AM SORRY TO SEE YOU LEAVE.] Gren translated.  
“The thing is, General, I don’t want to leave Katolis, and I don’t want to leave you.” Janai swallowed and blushed as she said those words.  
“I… like you, Amaya.”  
[MORE THAN A PRISONER?] Amaya countered, eyes twinkling.  
“Yes. More than a prisoner, and more than a friend.”  
[I LIKE YOU TOO JANAI. BUT YOU NEED TO GO HOME TO LUX AUREA.]  
“I have a proposal for that. For you, actually. What if you came back with me? As my Queen Consort?” Janai said hopefully, wondering if she might have crossed a line.  
[I DON’T KNOW. I HAVE MANY RESPONSIBILITES HERE. MY NEPHEW NEEDS ME.]  
“I understand. However, I know that if I, a noble elf, soon to be queen I might add, married a common human-  
[WATCH IT!] Amaya signed, teasingly. She saw Janai had a slight twinkle in her eye.  
“We could show that humans and elves can work together. We can live together and be happy together. We could repair the rift between the humans and the elves if we showed them that we could be happy.” She finished, with an earnest note in her voice.  
[IT’S A RISK. I MUST TALK IT OVER WITH MY KING AND MY COUNCIL. MAY I SPEAK WITH YOU MORE ON THIS ANOTHER TIME?]  
“Take all the time you need, Amaya. You are my friend first and I would not want to put your kingdom in jeopardy by taking you away. Because I could if I really wanted to.” Janai said, smirking a little as she knew this would get a rise out of her human friend.  
[WELL, GLAD TO HEAR THAT YOU HAVE SOME RESTRAINT.] Amaya allowed herself to laugh.  
Over the years, Gren had gotten to know his General very well. On and off the battlefield, communication between them is key, so they developed an entire system. They basically could just communicate via looks, slightly longer looks, eye contact, and eyebrow-raising. So, when Amaya gave him the subtlest sign to leave, he took it. Gren snuck away quickly and left the elf and the human alone together.  
A quiet moment passed between the two women, and they both looked at each other. Janai, being slightly taller looked down into Amaya’s warm, brown eyes. Amaya glanced up at Janai’s lips. They were like that for a second, then Amaya found herself kissing Janai. She couldn’t really help it. Janai was just right there, so beautiful and amazing. Janai responded as she melted into the kiss. Chapped, pale pink lips against warmer, darker, smooth lips worked in perfect harmony as the two women kissed. After a long moment, Amaya leaned her head on Janai’s body, her soft hair tickling the other woman’s face.  
“Damn. Now I do want to imprison you and bring you my own personal dungeon.” Janai said in a flirtatious tone. Amaya shook her head and looked Janai in the eyes. Amaya ran her thumb down her chin and interlaced her fingers together with a huge smile on her face.


End file.
